The Orphan that Found
by mykeyo10
Summary: All her life people believed her blind, but with a certain Character from her favorite TV show TenTen saw that one of the other guys looked just like her. So with Jail time, Cross Dressing and a famous Duet what will Hinata's life hold next? Nar/Hina


_**Hope you guys like the rewrite I was working on it really hard- MYKEYO10**_

* * *

Hinata has lived in a orphanage as long as she could remember. It was ok, not like the horror stories you'd hear in the news. There was Fan the caretaker, sweet and a bit ditzy, there was the headmistress powerful enough to make the Village leader turn tail, and there were the other kids. Big brothers and sister leading the way and making guerrilla plans to destroy the kids at the other orphanage 'because they smelled funny' apparently.

Hinata sighed deeply gazed absently around the orphanage courtyard. Squeals sounded nearby and she glanced from the corner of her eyes to the children swinging in the trees like the little apes they were. Little Natsu was head of the children of his age group, having fought and clawed his way to the top. the problem was, he stayed in trouble and wrapped in bandages... There was a yelp and Hinata flinched when Natsu did a flying cartwheel in the air and hit the ground gracelessly. His screams of pain pierced the air and Hinata only shook her head.

She continued to gaze out over the orphanage courtyard until she noticed a snot nosed child, painted in army greens, and very much in the open so that his camouflage was all but useless. He crawled toward her with a tongue hanging from his mouth in concentration and determination etched in his features. Another group of children stood behind an uprooted bush they'd dug up to be their hiding place.

Apparently, they wanted to be ninja and to be considered worthy in this orphanage you had to do your right of passage.

Poke the blind girl.

Hinata had no idea when this had become the norm or where this idea that she was blind had come from but there were three possible explanations. Maybe it was her eye color, the palest lavender, or it might be the result of fear she'd instilled in her peers without meaning too. She certainly knew no one else that could see nearly 360 degrees without whipping their head about like a moron. Kids had been trying to sneak up on her from day one and she'd always turned to greet them with a shy smile, all she'd done was scare them away.

There was that last explanation that topped them all.

People had reportedly found her crying in a tree. She'd been cradled lovingly in it's branches and no one could explain having looked away a second only to have the baby appear, not in the tree, but on the ground, cooing and just fine.

"Hey Hinata, don't mind them there just a bunch of show offs." Hinata looked to the girl with brown buns on her head and blushed. Ten-Ten been protecting her sense she was first brought to the orphanage at the age of 13.

Ten-ten was brought kicking and screaming like most kids , but the way she fought to get free was like trying to get a 5 year old boy to hold hands with his sister. When everything settled down and Ten-ten was left locked in a room, the caretaker Fan decide to give

Ten-ten a job of being the eyes of the blind girl. Hoping that the two girls would get along, and that Ten-ten would stop trying to run away into the streets, "Come on Hinata, we don't have to stay here and entertain the 8 year olds," Ten-ten said "We can go watch T.V like all the other 15." year olds. Hinata looked at Ten-ten in apparition. Ten-ten always knew what to say to make her feel better. Standing up from the hard ground Hinata fallowed the girl with brown buns on her head, her best friend Ten-ten.

Walking into the crowed T.V room anyone who got sight of Ten-ten left the room or moved to the far corner of the room.

Ten-ten moved on to the green couch and looked at it with disgust etched into her face,' I swear this couch was blue not green two days ago." Hinata looked hard at the couch and gasped, "Ten-ten, someone turned the couch cushion around, this couch is really green!"

"I always knew fan didn't like us," Hinata giggled at this Ten-ten was the only person in the orphanage who despised Fan even though Fan was like a mother to all of them.

"Oh. Come on Hinata look at the facts, she stuck me in here even though I am a danger to everyone but you, she knows everyone's names but not there age, and worst of all she thinks your blind!"

Hinata blushed at those words Ten-ten knew that she really wasn't blind, but everyone else is still stuck on the fact that her eyes have no pupils meaning she blind.

Sitting on the green couch Hinata stared at the T.V screen, " Oh Ten-ten! The new guy on the show _**The lost Hearts **_have the same eyes as me!"

Ten-ten stared at the T.V screen and gasped, he did have the same eyes, skin color, hair, and he looked like he could be Hinata's brother.

" Hinata, I think you guys are related," Ten-ten stated

Hinata looked at him and seen the similarities, and the thought crossed her mind they could be related.

All through the day Hinata couldn't get the thought of him out of her head. They could be siblings, cousins, twins maybe," Wahoo, earth to Hinata… HINATA!" "Epps! Ten-ten what was that four?" "Well Hinata you weren't listening to a word that was being said in **reality, **and I thought to wake you up." Hinata blush tomato red at this, "Well miss Blind, what where you thing about….. Hmmm?" "Oo..ooh it… www..as nooothing," "Oh miss, you can't start stuttering now," Ten-ten Stated.

Hinata looked at Ten-ten and cursed the gods, Ten-ten was messing with her.

"Ok, Hinata what's really going on?" Hinata looked at Ten-ten in the eye and looked down like the coward she was," I was thinking maybe we should go to the leaf village and see if me and that actor are related." Hinata kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Let me get this straight, you want to run away to see if you and Neji Hyuga are related, and you want to go all the way across a country to do so?" Hinata nodded her head and silently prayed that Ten-ten wouldn't laugh and decide she was crazy.

"Fan thought I would be a bad influence, and I hoped she was right!" Hinata looked up and was surprise to see that Ten-ten face was glowing. "Of, course well do that, sounds like fun Hinata!" she shouted

Hinata looked at Ten-ten and wounder what there adventurer would hold for them...

* * *

_**Mykeyo10- I would like to thank my beta reader for helping me with this one.**_

_**It is a re make,But I think she made it better then before thanks you Silver Phoenix7**_

_**Also it may seem like its not Naruto and Hinata,but the first few are just Hinata then how she meet Naruto. So patients...**_


End file.
